


Polygraph Eyes

by xXdark_passengerXx



Series: Significant & Serious Topics [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Private Investigators, Rape/Non-con Elements, but no rape scene, doesnt matter if youre in a relationship, if its not an enthusiastic yes its rape, rape isnt always what it seems, scenes leading to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝get antiseptic and give him the polygraph eyes;turn your head to the side and lie to the real life❞---"I'm a private investigator, and I've been speaking to the survivors for quite a while, so I felt obligated to call you and ask if Shizuo had ever done anything to you.""Of course he hasn't," Izaya snapped at him.The man's face softened. "If he has, Izaya, I need to know. Sometimes, you might not even realize it-""I know he hasn't." Izaya looked away, choosing to glower at the surface of the table instead. "I've always been okay with everything he's done.""Rape isn't always kicking and screaming. If you are unwilling, then it's rape. He could speak to you in a way-""I told you," Izaya shouted before he realized how loud he had gotten. "He would never do something like that."
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Significant & Serious Topics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Polygraph Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> tw: scenes leading to rape, talk about rape
> 
> **no actual rape scene**

  
"Thanks for meeting with me, Orihara."

Izaya only nodded his head, leaning back against the booth of the café as he observed the man. Some guy had asked to speak with him, not to request information but to give. Izaya had no idea what he was going to be told, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. It wasn't too often his humans surprised him like this.

"Of course, it's my pleasure." He gave a small smile, but that didn't seem to lighten the situation as it normally would've. "What was it you called me here for?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima," the man answered, his face showing no fear as he spoke the name of the man everyone ran away from.

Izaya unconsciously let his eyes become curious as he showed more interest, wondering what this man could possibly tell him about his boyfriend. Unknowingly, his smile faltered the slightest bit.

"What about him?" he asked, not liking the feelings he was getting by speaking with this man. He didn't know what exactly was so off about him—it could've been the information he was going to tell Izaya, or maybe it was the man's appearance. Izaya didn't know, but he didn't like whatever it was.

"I don't know how to put this simply, so I'll just outright say it," the man said, taking a small breath before he continued, "He's a rapist."

There was a moment of silence before Izaya began laughing. Rape was no laughing matter, Izaya was aware of that, but he found it absolutely ridiculous that this man, who he had never met, was accusing Shizuo of something so terrible.

"Is that all you've come to tell me?" Izaya questioned once he finally settled down, his mind taking note of the serious look on the other's face. "If that's all, I'll be—"

"Izaya, wait!" he suddenly shouted, making Izaya halt from his movements. He decided to sit around for a little while linger to figure out why this man was so wildly accusing. "I know it's not something you would want to accept, but—"

"I don't find it very amusing," Izaya interrupted, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I don't either, but just listen to what I have to say," the man pleaded, and Izaya let him explain. "There are at least four women who have been been violated by Shizuo Heiwajima."

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a tad bit defensive. "They could be lying, the statistics show that—"

"You know what the statistics show," the man whispered, seeming apologetic even. "We both do. Only 2.2% of rape accusations are considered false."

"It's still a number." Izaya didn't know why he was being so defensive. He could've just gotten up and left because there was no way Shizuo did what this man was accusing him of. Shizuo wasn't like that, Izaya knew this, and there was no way this man could have any evidence. Izaya should've walked away, but he was glued to his seat.

"Izaya, one woman told me her story. I had to find the other three on my own, which was difficult since they hadn't told anything to anyone." The man sighed, but kept his gaze on Izaya. "Those three women told me they kept their stories to themselves because they felt as if telling someone would be pointless."

"Shizuo wouldn't do that," Izaya hissed, his nails digging into his arms. "He's not like that. He has these sickeningly, righteous morals and he's all about treating women and his partners right. He would never violate anyone."

The man's shoulders slumped, shaking his head at Izaya. "You really don't believe me, do you? It's unfortunate, but I assumed you would be more willing to listen."

"I told you—"

"So you're taking the side of the rapist, just like a court would." The man ignored the glare Izaya was sending his way. "Why don't you think survivors tell people their stories?"

"I understand that, I do, but you're talking about Shizuo," Izaya explained, his voice coming out less strong. Why wasn't he as defensive as before? It wasn't like this man was actually telling the truth, so why was Izaya beginning to doubt everything?

"He has morals, yes?" The man took Izaya's silence as an answer. "I've also heard he hates violence. That doesn't stop him from wreaking havoc across the city."

"He's working on that, that's not fair," Izaya explained, his voice the slightest bit quieter than before. "It's not like he killed anyone."

"But he has the potential to. You speak as if his anger doesn't allow him to control what he does, so what if this anger led him to kill someone?" the man questioned. "What if it led him to violate someone?"

"This is complete bull," Izaya mumbled. "I don't have time to listen to you spew—"

"Listen, Izaya, I called you here for a reason. I'm a private investigator, so I know that you and Shizuo have been together for a few years." The man paused at the look in Izaya's eyes. "So I felt obligated to call you and ask if Shizuo had ever done anything to you."

"Of course he hasn't," Izaya snapped at him. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt me in that way. He has never done anything I've never wanted him to."

The man's face softened. "If he has, Izaya, I need to know. Sometimes, you might not even realize it—"

"I know he hasn't." Izaya looked away, choosing to glower at the surface of the table instead. "I've always been okay with everything he's done."

"Rape isn't always kicking and screaming," the man inquired in a soft voice. "If you are unwilling, then it's rape. He could speak to you in a way—"

"I told you," Izaya shouted before he realized how loud he had gotten. He quieted down quickly, his eyes falling back onto the man. "He would never do something like that."

There was a moment of silence before the investigator sighed, pulling out his phone. He handed it to Izaya, who began to watch the video that was playing.

"One of the survivors was violated in a place with cameras," the investigator began to explain, watching for Izaya's reaction. "She knew she had a better chance of people believing her with this kind of evidence."

Izaya only watched the video, his eyes widening as he questioned _why_ Shizuo would do this. It wasn't like him, he wouldn't ever violate anyone, especially like this. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to.

"That's some fancy photoshopping— or video-shopping," he commented, not even believing himself anymore. He was aware of how much disbelief was on his face. "There had to be some reason."

"Would a reason justify this, Izaya?" The investigator's tone wasn't accusing or mocking; it was gentle as if he were seriously asking Izaya. "Was it his anger that caused him to do this? If so, does that make this all okay? You know this isn't right."

Izaya pushed the phone away from him, sliding it across the table as he held his hand to his chest immediately. He really wished he hadn't seen the video. It didn't make sense. It opened his eyes to some possibilities he wished he never knew existed.

"I'm going to delete this video." Izaya's eyes shot up at that and he could only stare as the man deleted it from his phone. Izaya felt his heart sink as soon as the video was gone, but then the man was pulling a CD out of his bag. "So now this is the only copy. If this is destroyed, there would be no proof."

"So what?" Izaya didn't like how shaky his voice had gotten. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because I'm giving it to you," the man answered, placing the CD case onto the table. "Whatever happens to this is your choice. Whatever you do with this would be meaningful."

"I don't know if I—"

Izaya got it a bit, but he only fully understood when the man began to explain. "You've known him for a decade. If the rapist's boyfriend takes this to the police, it would be more meaningful. It shows that someone who's known him for a long time can see his wrongs. Someone who cares for him can make him plead guilty."

Izaya was hesitant to speak. "And if I don't?"

The investigator stood up, smiling down at Izaya sadly. "Then nothing changes."

Izaya eyed the CD, his fingertips just gliding over its cover. Izaya looked up at the man who had yet to leave.

"Keep that well-hidden. For your sake, I hope Shizuo doesn't find it."

—

Izaya got home a bit late that night. It was almost nearing half-past ten, but he really didn't want to come home— to see Shizuo. He didn't want to believe what he discovered earlier today, but he wasn't an idiot. He saw the proof, and even if he didn't want to believe Shizuo to be like that, it didn't change the fact that Shizuo did violate women— several of them.

The CD case felt heavy in the inner, hidden pocket of his jacket. He wanted to throw it out and pretend he didn't see it because, as the man said, nothing would change. Yet, he gently placed his coat down, making sure no damage came to the CD. He didn't know what he was going to do; he didn't want Shizuo in jail, but he couldn't just not do anything.

With a sigh, he hesitantly walked to their bedroom, his hand on the knob. He really hoped Shizuo was asleep, but he knew better; he never slept until Izaya was home.

Still, he opened the door with caution and as quietly as he could. There laid Shizuo, who had been scrolling on his phone doing whatever. Izaya couldn't be bothered to ask what he was looking at. He just wanted to sleep and forget about today.

"Hey," Shizuo greeted, sitting up straight as Izaya sat down beside him. He gave him a smile, luring him to lie down, which Izaya did. Izaya wondered how many other people saw his smile before they were raped— how many other people thought everything was going to be okay before it wasn't.

"Hi," was all he said, forcing his voice to stay levelled. Shizuo's smile stayed in place as he put himself over Izaya's body, looking down at the raven underneath him. Izaya knew what this was going to lead to. "How was your day?"

Shizuo only let out a gruff in response, his head diving to Izaya's neck, leaving a few kisses on his skin. He was holding Izaya so gently, he could barely feel Shizuo's lips. Everything was so hard to believe, but it was all true, and he couldn't forget it, not even for a moment.

Izaya bit his bottom lip before placing a hand on Shizuo's bleached hair, trying to pull him off without a lot of force but enough for the latter to get the message. He wanted to tell Shizuo he just wanted to sleep, but he was a bit nervous. Why? He didn't know. He knew Shizuo would stop if he asked— he always stopped, didn't he?

"Hey, I'm not in the mood," Izaya whispered, hoping Shizuo would hear him. Izaya didn't think he could say it again.

"That's fine."

Izaya let out a small sigh of relief. He knew Shizuo would stop, he wasn't a complete monster. Shizuo loved Izaya, he wouldn't do anything to him if he didn't want him to. Shizuo was like that, his heart was too good to violate Izaya.

Shizuo lifted his head and brought a hand up to Izaya's face, brushing out his bangs to reassure him, and Izaya briefly wondered how many times he let this gesture trick him. His next words would haunt Izaya every time he saw Shizuo's face after this moment.

"It's not hard to get you going."

Izaya felt his heart drop a bit. Those words did nothing good for Izaya's thoughts on Shizuo. "It's not that, I'm just feeling a bit tired."

"It'll be okay." Shizuo brought his hand away from Izaya's face and down to the latter's hip. "I won't make you do anything. I can do enough for the both of us. It'll feel good, promise."

"Shizu-chan," Izaya called out, his mind reeling back to the conversation with the investigator. Shizuo wasn't like that, not with him at least. "Not today, okay? I just really want to sleep."

Shizuo tried shushing him, his hands going underneath Izaya's shirt. Izaya nearly gasped at the sudden heat on his stomach, but he stopped himself. Shizuo still seemed to notice his breath hitch as he looked at Izaya with a smirk.

"Your body says otherwise."

That's wasn't a valid response. Just because his body had an instinctive reaction didn't mean he wanted this.

"Shizu-chan, I," Izaya's voice trailed off when Shizuo's eyes sharpened, a glint in them, before his lips were back on Izaya's skin, this time on somewhere on his shoulder. His hands tightened their hold on his bare waist. Izaya froze, saying nothing as Shizuo continued his actions. At the moment, Izaya was taken back by the fear that consumed him when Shizuo looked at him. For the first time, Izaya was afraid of Shizuo and what he might do.

Izaya realized it didn't matter what he said. It didn't matter what he did. If he didn't let Shizuo do as he pleased, he would only force it onto Izaya and guise it as something Izaya wanted.

 _"But your body seemed to want it,"_ Shizuo would say. _"It's nothing bad. We're in a relationship, everything we do is just how it's supposed to be."_

Izaya knew he would say that only because he had heard Shizuo say these things before; only now that he really thought about it did he put two and two together. He could recall some times where he asked Shizuo if they could do something else, but Shizuo always managed to lure him into sleeping with him.

He thought back to the video on the CD and felt guilty for not having believed the survivors' stories at first. He loved Shizuo and couldn't handle the thought of him being in jail, but he had to do something about this.

For now, though, all he could do was put a hand on Shizuo's hair, asking him not to bite his skin so hard. He shut his eyes when Shizuo's hands went to the hem of his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> rape isn't always kicking and screaming. if one partner is drunk, it's rape. if they're underage, it's rape. if they’re unwilling, it's rape!! if they're unsure or change their mind but you keep going, it's rape! if it's not an enthusiastic YES, do yourself a favour and stop. i feel like a lot of people don't realize that it's rape sometimes, and i know it's hard to come to that realization, but consent is super important. it doesn't matter if you're in a relationship; if you don't want it and they continue, it's rape.
> 
> also, about the fake accusations statistic:: it's what ive seen in my textbooks. i searched it up and it gave me a range of 2-10%. so let's say it's 6%, yk the middle. yeah it's a number but you know what else is?? 94%. you're telling me you're gonna go with the 6% statistic rather than the 94%??? okay. NOT ONLY THAT, but only 250ish of 1000 cases of rape are reported each year. im so confident that if every case were documented and prosecuted, the 6% statistic would be <1%.
> 
> more than 90% of rape survivors knew their rapist. basically, 90% of the time, people are raped by people they know--- people they trust, in most cases. 
> 
> please be safe <3 consent is important


End file.
